The reign of Solice
by MoonfallGlow
Summary: Well... I haven't been on in a very long time... So I've decided to come up with a fresh start... Sorry for not updating... But here's a new story I'm going to publish, review! It helps a lot! Hope you like my first step towards a fresh start! Peace!
1. Solice

There was once a Princess, long, long ago. A Princess of the Righteous. Her reign was so great, her glory so brilliant, that all who seen her, bowed in honor, not because it was tradition, but rather, it was all they could do, for her sight was so astounding.

She was born in a small town called feathernest, a peaceful town, that has always stood in awe of the talent of one pony... Solice... Her talent was just beginning to sprout.

Chapter one.

It was a fine morning as usual, Solice got up from her bed and looked in the mirror that stood on the drawer next to her bed. Seeing her mane was all shaggy and poofy, she frowned. Using her magic to levitate a comb over, she noticed the time through the mirror...

12:17...

She popped. Quickly combing her hair, Solice thought of how much trouble she would be in. Her mother, lightningflower, had signed her up for advanced magic classes, and if she was late, she had a chance of being dropped out of it. Done combing her hair, she used her magic to toss the comb away, and open her door. Running down the stairs she prepared herself a decent meal while running through the kitchen. All without stopping. Even though she was amazing at magic at the age of 17, she still had no cutie mark... Solice had it in her mind that she would never find it, if not at this age... When?

After swiftly getting on her formal. (A lacy maroon tux, and a maroon short skirt with white, frilly tips on the sides) she got out the door and made her way to the fancy, wooden structure at the center of town.

This was the Feathernest university, for magic, flight, and science.

A very expensive education center to go to, but very prestigious, no doubt.

Her mother was only able to pay it, because the government of Equestria helped pay for it.

On her way to the school, she literally bumped into her friend, Zodiac, while practicing a flower ring of regeneration from her chi magic book,

Zodiac looked down at the boxes Solice knocked down, then to Solice again.

"Oh, hey Solice! Didn't think I'd see you out here, shouldn't you be at school?"

Said Zodiac, with a small glint in her eye.

"Sorry, I'm kinda late..."

Solice answered, putting away her book.

Actually feeling sorry.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah yeah... Oh hey?"

"For horses?" Zodiac smirked.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Solice asked her friend to tell her mother that she left the keys home again.

"Alright, bye!" Zodiac called out after Solice, then going to back to stacking crates of fruit.

Hurrying, Solice rushed down the halls of the large structure, disregarding the precious jewel stained glass that decorated the hallway. She had seen these hundreds of times before, she ran past the construction that they had already started.

It was supposed to be started after school was out, but they just started a few weeks before...

She hurried into class and took out her chi book.

"Solice, you're late... Next times a detention,"

Said Mrs. Holfrey, their Defensive magic professional.

Solice gave an innocent smile before flipping to the page listed on the chalkboard at the back of the room.

"Now, not only is soprano magic hard to get right, it is extremely dangerous. Used in small amounts, it can definitely drive a creature insane, while also making time for you to plan your next move. Today I will show you three of the many different spells in soprano magic. The first is called the flower ring of regeneration. This spell regenerates your aura, any physical, or mental damage you have taken, and also sends out ultra-frequency sound waves, which will send any foe in the immediate vicinity running away in a confused state. Any pony else that isn't a threat will not be affected... "

Later on that day...

Classes were finally over, and Solice was headed home,

reading some more magic spells to try out in the Feathernest magic duel tournaments tomorrow.

During Soprano magic, she somehow made a dragon of ice out of a spell that was supposed to create five fiery stars that defends her from an attempt of Psi magic. Doing so made her kinda famous on campus, since the dragon sent Mrs. Holfrey running away like a chicken, which is totally unlike her.

Though Solice didn't like to be the center of attention too much, she giggled a bit at the memory, before literally bumping into Zodiac on accident... Again.

"Ouch!" Zodiac exclaimed, kind of shocked.

"Oh, sorry again!"

"You're fine." Said Zodiac, looking at her flank, There were two bruises.

'Oh god, did I do that?' Solice thought to herself.

"How'd that happen?" She asked, pointing to the bruises,

and feeling a little concerned.

"Oh, this happened about an hour ago..."

'Whew, I didn't.' She thought, relieved.

"I dropped a crate full of zystyl powder on myself... Still hurts like hell."

Solice saw a chance to practice the flower ring of regeneration spell.

"Hey, umm... Do you mind if I try out a healing spell on you?"

Solice asked, kind of shy about it.

"Sure! This pain is Horrible!" Exclaimed Zodiac, placing a hoof on her forehead, being cheesily dramatic.

Solice giggled a bit at her friends bright spirit.

Closing her eyes, Solice remembered to concentrate on the pain that needs to be healed, making it her own. Once it was hers, it felt pretty sharp. 'Oh god, this must have been agony for her' she thought a bit.

Now she concentrated on the pain, making it more and more painful, until she finally poked out where the source of the injury was.

Spawning a flower of every color she placed them on the source of the pain. Hearing a scream she stopped.

Opening her eyes she saw a bewildered but curious Zodiac, that looked at her own flank, and saw that there were no marks, and no pain.

A few ponies were standing around, confused at the act that had just been laid upon them.

Zodiac smiled. A little glint in her eye hinted Solice of a hidden emotion in her friend, Solice was curious about this look. she had seen it many times before, but never really asked about it.

"Thanks, it feels so much better. "

"Haha! No need, that was nothing."

Solice winked.

Zodiac slightly blushed at this, before moving slightly closer to her friend.

"Hey, I want to bring you somewhere,"

Zodiac announced.

"I found it yesterday... "

"Wait, don't you still have work? "

"Oh, I'm actually doing overtime. "

"Ok then..." Said Solice, kind of hesitant.

"Yeah, rumor has it, that the place we're going to is the home of a bewitched ghost, who will attempt to scare away anypony who dares enter..."

Solice was a little frightened at this information, but then Zodiac chuckled.

"Nah! It's fine! I've been in there already, and nopony was there to scare me away."

The two walked around the big pine tree near the main store, and after a brisk walk through a small forest, the two saw a small hut made out of wood and dirt, with plants and fungi growing on it.

The two went inside.

There was a feeling about this place, along with a musty odor.

Zodiac made her way to a chest on a clump of other antique, dusty stuff.

Opening the chest, Zodiac showed Solice a blue gem in the shape of a heart.

"Wow, that looks like it'd sell for quite a bit of bits. " said Solice, clearly interested in it.

Zodiac smiled, before lighting the place up with five balls of fire.

The two looked around at all the Antiques. Sharing giggles about some stuff, and fascination about others.

The sun was setting, and Solice began to feel a bit closer to Zodiac.


	2. Sparks

Solice panicked, three wisps of fire swiftly orbited around her.

Struggling to remember a water spell, she screamed.

It finally came to her, first she started to chant "aqua les de aus mi aide. "

After four times, she was disturbed by the fires nearing her.

Restarting, she made it to the fifth one, feeling intense heat coming from the flames, but the heat ebbed away, as water emanated from her horn, burning out the flames.

Quickly orienting herself, she began an ice spell, but her attempts were quickly disrupted as a cold mist rose from the floor.

Abandoning the icy spell, Solice put a minor protection spell on herself before looking around for her attacker.

She heard a small shuffling sound behind her, then spun around, only to feel Zodiac tackling her to the ground.

She countered this by using the force of the impact, and a kick of the hind legs, to send Zodiac flying past her.

Rolling, Solice fired a light sweep spell, which spawned eight blazing hot spheres that sped to the now defender.

Zodiac stopped each with a strange hybrid of lightning and water, before teleporting behind Solice.

confused, Solice teleported randomly.

She saw Zodiac in a corner, but Zodiac teleported again, right next to Solice.

Solice teleported to a different place, then the room was struck with a volley of teleportation and magic attacks which flew around uncontrollably.

Finally, the two were speeding at eachother, head on. each shot out a very powerful beam of magic at each other. An eruption of sound filled the room.

A ball stood in between the two beams, and for a minute, the beam continued like a backwards game of tug of war.

The ball neared Zodiac, slowly making its way to her horn.

Loosing control, Zodiac seemed to push the ball with all her strength, resulting in it blowing up, and blasting Solice away.

After the intense pain, Solice got up, and red glow around her. With nothing left to do, her magic levels becoming depleted, and Zodiac pacing towards her in an evil-like trance, she searched for a spell to take out her enemy, Solice decided on a petronal charm.

Focusing her mind, a trio of crescent-like disks spawned behind Zodiac, who was now feet away from Solice.

The charm was speeding like missiles at Zodiac.

The attacker's horn glowed a hazy violet.

Now the disks were only inches away, but it was too late.

Zodiac couldn't cast her spell, for the disks had made it to her, and knocked her to the ground.

Struggling to get up, Solice groaned as her head ached, the magic sphere really hit her hard.

She weakly made her way to zodiac, and finished her off with a minor spell.

Zodiac glowed red, but the red faded to a jet black.

Suddenly, a royal sounding voice announced,

"And the match's Victor is... Solice De Fluer!"

A crowd erupted with cheers, and whistles.

Smiling, she went to help her friend Zodiac up.

"Wow Solice... That last move was unexpected!"

She exclaimed, putting a hoof around Her.

Solice smiled and listened as the announcer spoke out to her.

"Congratulations Solice, you are now in roll for the grand Finales. "

She nodded at the announcer before making her way to the ladies locker room with Zodiac, hoping a small rest would stop the dull pain after the magic duel.

"Haha, I didn't know you knew the treth-vith spell at all! The mist really had me surprised. "

Solice complimented her friend.

Zodiac walked a bit closer to Solice.

Solice noticed the slight change but shrugged it off.

The two chatted and giggled about cute stallions, and fierce unicorns to battle with in the sports.

But all that time, Zodiac seemed a bit upset.

Finally, Solice questioned the sadness. Suspecting it was because she was the winner in that duel.

"Hey what's the matter? Why're you down?" She asked.

Zodiac sighed before barely speaking.

"I just wish you'd see me, the way I see you. " whispered the dark grey unicorn, sitting down on a bench.

Surprised, and kind of curious at the response, Solice sat next to her friend, and asked.

"And how do you see me?"

Zodiac sighed again, before getting up and walking away.

Trying to stop her friend, Solice reached out to the grey mare, but Zodiac just flicked her hoof away.

Solice felt kind of hurt by Zodiac's reaction.

Left alone in the locker room, Solice went over a few thoughts.

Zodiac was a cool pony, but ever since today, she was becoming a disappointment.

After reviewing a few details, she finally came to a conclusion.

Maybe Zodiac liked her. Was that what all the looks and insane laughing fits at ALLLL of her lame jokes meant?... 'Wow!' Solice thought to herself.

'How the hell did I not see this?' Deciding to go to her friend, Solice thought a about why she didn't really feel attracted to stallions.

Why she sometimes had fluttering in her stomach when she heard Zodiac laugh... And why she felt hurt that Zodiac was a bit down.

Also the way she loved it when that grey mare gave her a certain look.

She got up, walked out of the locker room, and found her way to the schools magic duel room.

Solice smiled after she found the dark grey unicorn in the bleachers, watching the current match.

A few ponies noticed Solice and congratulated her on her victory a while ago, and wished her luck on the next battle she would have to face, where she nervously smiled and made her was around them when they were done complimenting her.

Finally, she was able to go to Zodiac.

Sneaking up on her, Solice whispered into her ear,

"Boo."

Zodiac tensed up, a bit startled, before frowning at Solice, and becoming silent for a few minutes.

"Hehe, hey..."

She said to Zodiac, trying to make the grey mare talk a bit.

But Zodiac just glanced at Solice before looking back at the game.

The crowd exploded with cheering.

Solice looked at the two competitors, simply astounded by what one was doing to the other.

A small little blue mare was engulfing a large, heavy stallion in an even heavier ball of water. How in bloody Equestria would Solice beat that little unicorn if that's what the unicorn's skill level was?

The ball fell to the ground and the water vanished. The announcer announced,

"And the match's victor is... Aquaberry."

Solice noted her name for later reference.

She then turned her attention back to Zodiac, who was still uninterested at her attempts to cheer her up.

"Hey, umm... Zodiac?"

Solice asked.

Zodiac only looked at her.

"I wanna tell you a little something in the locker room..."

Said Solice, trying to see if what she thought was true by bringing Zodiac into the locker room and doing something or two.

Zodiac shook her head, but then froze as Solice leaned on her, with her hoof enveloping her body.

"Umm... Solice?" She asked.

"Yes?"

Responded Solice, in the cutest she could manage without raising suspicion of her intentions.

"Why... Uh... Why do you have your hoof around me?"

Awkwardly, Solice took her hoof back, but Zodiac grabbed it and kept it there.

Zodiac blushed a bit, before looking off into the next match.

Solice leaned in a little closer to the grey mares body, letting in the silky feel of her fur.

The two watched the rest of the games like that, before Solice's turn against that little pony, Aquaberry.

Aquaberry won the round, but Solice didn't really care.

She walked Zodiac home, and gave her a small hug, and all that day, she thought of what to do to Zodiac for the next time they met.


	3. Lush Tundra Lullaby

**This third chapter is just Solice and her friend talking and stuff... So yeah. Review! It helps a lot!**

'Oh thank Celestia it's a weekend' thought Solice, as she curled up in her bed.

She was dreaming about the battle she and Zodiac had at the tournaments.

But something in Solice's dream was odd, the grey mare seemed a bit taller, and a blue object was always sparkling in the background. But Solice was too sleepy to think about it much.

She cuddled into pipsy, her giant plush bear.

Even though she was almost a legal adult, Solice still loved cute pillows, and plush animals.

Solice started to snore, but her snoring woke her up.

'Maybe I shouldn't sleep'

She thought, almost feeling embarrassed about herself.

Opening an eye, she looked at the clock.

It was 8:54, almost nine,

So Solice decided to get up. She stretched her back and arms, and headed down stairs.

Solice used her magic to levitate coffee into the coffee maker, and decided to use a water spell to put water in the machine.

After she did that, she tiredly made her way to a chair, and sat down, yawning.

Solice heard the coffee brewing and smelled the smooth aroma.

Smiling, she thought of Zodiac.

Although Zodiac wasn't her only friend, she was the best of them.

The two knew all each others secrets, spent tons of time together, and never really seemed to get into a quarrel at all.

Maybe going around with her in that way wouldn't be all so bad, though she worried what other ponies would think of lesbians, since they weren't common.

But today, she would be with her friend Tundrahoof, a green Pegasus.

Tundrahoof herself was a lesbian.

Maybe Solice could get some tips on how to romance a girl from her.

The coffee was finally done, so she got up and poured some in a cup with her magic.

Happily, Solice went back upstairs and laid next to pipsy.

Her mom was out working, and her dad was serving The Royal Army.

Solice's dad was on tour near the border between Equestria and Heliopolis, the nation of Phoenixes.

But Solice was confident her dad wouldn't die, because when he was around, he was very powerful at magic and even at Solice's best attempts, she was never able to sneak up on him, and Solice never made a single sound while doing so... At all.

She took a sip of coffee before hearing knocking at her door.

Using her magic, she opened up the front door from her room.

"Hello?!"

A voice called through the house.

"Up here!"

Solice called back, quickly levitating a brush to tidy up her mane before the guest entered the room.

Her door opened and in came Tundrahoof, smiling at Solice.

"Hey there! I got your message." Said Tundrahoof,

Yesterday, Solice sent her a text on her phone.

The phones in Equestria were reliant on magic to guide the pixels and info to the screen, and reads thoughts of ponies so they never had to touch any part of it to use it, but they also had a touch screen function and a stylus to use.

Solice pointed at a place for her friend to sit.

Tundrahoof sat down, the two were going to talk, and gossip, and put on accessories, and many other things.

A while later.

Solice finally gathered up the nerve to ask Tundrahoof how to romance a girl while they were putting on eyeliner that Solice had bought a week before.

"Umm... Hey Tundrahoof?"

Asked Solice, a little shyly, feeling nervous about asking.

"What?" Replied the green Pegasus, carefully guiding the liner across her eyelids.

"Umm... I've been meaning to ask you... Uh... How can..."

Solice paused, Finding the topic a little harder to talk about than she thought.

Tundrahoof looked up from her hoofheld mirror.

"Go on."

She encouraged.

Slowly, Solice came out.

"I kinda want to learn how I can romance a girl..."

Tundrahoof smiled and tossed the mirror aside before scooting towards Solice.

A bit uncomfortable at how close Tundrahoof was, Solice kind of backed off, and the green mare seemed to understand the need for space, so then moved back a bit.

"Well first, who is the lucky mare? "

She asked.

"Umm... My friend... Zodiac."

"Oh her, yeah she liked you for a long time, so you should be able to romance her easily."

Explained Tundrahoof.

'Wow, Zodiac must actually fantasize about me. '

"maybe you should come right out and say you like her... Or you could fondle her before quickly getting into sex. Yea-"

'Oh my Celestia... Did she just say that?'

Thought Solice, before bringing her attention to the green Pegasus.

"You could also play hard to get... But the-"

"I'd like the hard to get scheme. "

Solice interrupted. As it seemed the best way to lure Zodiac into a relationship.

Tundrahoof giggled and told Solice all the things to do. Telling her of all the aspects, tease Zodiac then back off, making Zodiac want more.

"But then don't give her more for a while, wait till she makes a move, no matter how long it may take. Then go along with it. Give her the cold shoulder, keep her wanting you... And finally, after a month or so, finally give yourself to her. "

Tundrahoof rambled on.

But all Solice was thinking of, was how this might work on Zodiac.

She nodded and smiled at her friend every time she paused.

Solice froze. A hoof was around her... Tundrahoof had a hoof around her.

"Ah! What're you doing?" Exclaimed Solice, pushing her hoof away.

"Well you said I could show you how to fondle someone..."

Tundrahoof tilted her head.

"I did?"

"Ugh... Solice, were you listening?"

Tundrahoof asked, clearly annoyed.

Solice shook her head. Suspicious that Tundrahoof used Solice's ignoring to get a small treat.

A few minutes later, Tundrahoof had to go.

The two hugged each other at the door before giving farewells.

Smiling, Solice went upstairs and collapsed on the bed, and snuggled with her plush toys. Only thinking about Zodiac... How? The two barely did anything special... They weren't even dating. But still, all Solice could think of was that dark grey beauty. All day, and throughout the night.


End file.
